


Not Entirely Unrequited

by HeartlessMemo



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood Drinking, Episode: s02e05 Colin's Promotion, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers for Season 2, a dash of angst, vampire/familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: An alternate ending to “Colin’s Promotion.” Featuring an almost-sacrifice, a smooch and some fluff.---“You were a good familiar, Guillermo,” Nandor whispers, his mouth open in a hungry leer. He turns his body to face the smaller man, cradling him in his arms and running a gentle hand over his exposed neck. “This will be just like falling to sleeping…”Guillermo shivers at the brush of wickedly sharp fangs against his tender skin. He takes a shaky breath, shutting his eyes as a fat tear rolls down his cheek.“I love you, master,” he breathes just as Nandor closes his mouth over the beating pulse in his neck.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Nandor/Guillermo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Not Entirely Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make this writer very happy! I hope you enjoy this little slice of angsty-fluff!

“Guillermo,” Nandor moans, barely picking up his head. “Come over here and put your neck in my mouth.”

Guillermo rolls off his chair, falling onto the floor in an exhausted puddle and painstakingly crawling forward with a subservient, “Yes, master.”

Nandor watches his familiar’s progress without an ounce of the bloodlust that normally clouds his mind at the prospect of a tasty, virgin meal. He’s a wilted flower dressed up as an Ottoman war lord. All thanks to _fucking_ Colin Robinson’s fiendish machinations.

“Nandor! You’re not going to hog Gizmo all to yourself, are you?!” Nadja groans from the opposite couch where she’s collapsed in ennui.

“He’s _my_ familiar, Nadja!” Nandor snaps testily, reaching a limp hand out as Guillermo scrambles up beside him. “It’s not my fault you and Laszlo can’t keep one alive for longer than a week!”

Guillermo sags into his master’s side. The little energy remaining to him after Colin’s mega-feed sapped by the journey from the chair to the couch. Even his thoughts are sluggish. Somewhere in the back of his mind a tiny voice calls out, telling him that he should run from this. But a louder compulsion to please his master--to take care of him--overrides the instinct for self-preservation.

He lets his head drop onto the vampire’s shoulder with a contented sigh, enjoying the rare chance to cuddle his irritable master. He buries his nose into the waves of soft, dark hair, breathing in Nandor’s spicy scent.

“You were a good familiar, Guillermo,” Nandor whispers, his mouth open in a hungry leer. He turns his body to face the smaller man, cradling him in his arms and running a gentle hand over his exposed neck. “This will be just like falling to _sleeping_ …”

Guillermo shivers at the brush of wickedly sharp fangs against his tender skin. He takes a shaky breath, shutting his eyes as a fat tear rolls down his cheek.

“I love you, master,” he breathes just as Nandor closes his mouth over the beating pulse in his neck.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Colin Robinson’s nasal voice sounds from the doorway. “Looks like I’ve arrived in the nick of time.”

Nandor tightens his arms around Guillermo, squeezing him to his chest as he turns around with a petulant whine, “Haven’t you done enough, Colin Robinson? Can’t you leave me to murder my familiar in peace?!”

“Haven’t _I done enough_?” Colin scoffs. “It’s _you all_ who treat me like a burden instead of a friend!”

He stalks forward and pulls Guillermo out of Nandor’s grip. Both men complain pitifully and Colin rolls his eyes. 

“Quit whining, you walnut!” he gripes at Guillermo, depositing him back into the armchair. “I’m saving your pathetic life.”

“Guillermo!” Nandor wails. “Run away!”

Colin presses down on his shoulders as Guillermo makes a weak, aborted attempt to rise.

“Sorry, master…” Guillermo mumbles, half-asleep.

Colin strides across the room, holding forth as two dopplegangers split off from his body. The vampires and familiar writhe in pitiful agony as Colin spins out of control, the urge to feed turning against him and weakening him until he and his doubles fall down lifeless.

\---

Later that evening, Guillermo stands under the hot spray in the upstairs shower. The water turns a muddy brown as it flows down the drain, rinsing away the remnants of tonight’s gravedigging. He groans as his aching muscles finally relax. His eyes fall shut and he recalls the feel of his master’s fangs against his skin. He finally allows himself to surrender, just a little, to the emotions brewing inside him. A choked sob escapes his throat, interrupted by the sound of a soft knock.

“Guillermo?” Nandor’s muffled voice comes through the door.

Guillermo sniffs, hastily wiping his eyes and sticking his head out of the shower curtain, “I-I’ll be out in a minute, master!”

He rushes through the rest of his shower, turning off the water and hastily drying himself before throwing on his soft, worn pajamas and terry cloth robe. His skin is still flushed and warm from the heat of the shower and his hair is wet when he steps out into the hallway and nearly collides with Nandor. 

“Oh! Master, I didn’t think you’d still be here. Is--is there something you need?” Guillermo stammers. Nandor catches him before he can slam into his chest, holding him with his large, cool hands curled around Guillermo’s upper arms.

“No, my Guillermo,” Nandor murmurs. There’s a tender look in his large, dark eyes that Guillermo has never seen in all his eleven years of service. “I came to see if you are alright. That was a brave thing you did tonight…”

“Oh, it was nothing…” Guillermo automatically demurs, ducking his head and adjusting his glasses nervously

“No, it was _not_ nothing!” Nandor insists, baring his fangs in annoyance. He pauses then, his face softening as he reaches out to tuck a stray curl behind his familiar’s ear.

Guillermo startles at the unexpected touch, his mouth falling open in shock. He looks up and falls into Nandor’s gaze. Those rich, dark brown eyes seem to emit their own gravity, pulling him in and dragging him under the influence of the vampire’s power. _Is this hypnosis?_ Guillermo wonders frantically. _Or...something else?_

“It _wasn’t_ nothing, my Guillermo,” Nandor repeats, his voice pitched lower. He brings both hands up to cup his familiar’s cheeks and he hisses in pleasure at the contrast of Guillermo’s shower-heated skin with his cold palms. “You were willing to sacrifice yourself for me and I...I _appreciate_ it!”

A shiver runs through Guillermo’s body at his master’s touch. Rather than cringe away from it, though, he leans in, stepping closer and bringing his hands up to clutch the furred collar of Nandor’s jacket. _What is happening? He’s either spectacularly misinterpreting Nandor’s signals or..._

“Of course, master. I’d do anything for you…” And Guillermo flinches as he hears the words and realizes they’re true. He _would_ do anything. He _has_ , hasn’t he? He’s sacrificed, killed, thrown out his pride and given up his human life...all for Nandor. How long has he lied to himself, claiming to be in it for the payoff of becoming a vampire? For so long, for years, it’s been about something entirely different.

“And what you said?” Nandor continues, stroking his fingers along Guillermo’s cheeks, his jaw, up into his wet curls. “That you love me…?”

Guillermo sputters, trying to come up with an excuse, an explanation that will somehow protect the tender animal of his true feelings. Nandor hushes him, putting a finger to his lips and letting it stay there.

“Your feelings are not... _entirely_...unrequited…” Nandor admits, wincing against the indignity of voicing his own emotions. But the smile that lights up his familiar’s face is worth the momentary embarrassment. 

Guillermo is resplendent. He gazes up at Nandor like he’s the moon, the stars and the eternal night he’s waited for his whole life. Nandor feels his cold, dead heart flood with warmth and in one swift motion he leans down and presses his mouth to Guillermo’s, capturing him in a kiss before he can think twice. 

The vampire’s lips are surprisingly soft, and the kiss is infinitely gentle, as if he’s taking care not to hurt his beloved familiar. Guillermo moans, pressing harder into him and smirking in pleasure at the sharp cut of fangs against his plump lower lip. Their mouths fill with Guillermo’s hot, sweet blood and Nandor very nearly growls. He wraps his arms tight around his familiar and deepens the kiss, pressing his tongue into Guillermo’s mouth and lapping at the shallow wound on his lip. 

Too soon, Nandor pulls back, panting with the intensity of the kiss. His mouth and beard are stained with blood and he looks wickedly debauched. Guillermo clings to him, catching his breath and trying to steady himself against the revelations of the last few minutes. Nandor feels Guillermo trembling and tightens his arms around him, pulling him to his chest and tucking him under his chin with a gentle squeeze. 

He lowers his lips and presses a kiss into the damp curls at the crown of Guillermo’s head, just barely whispering, “I love you too, Guillermo.”


End file.
